1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to portable seat structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved inflatable seat wherein the same is arranged for selective inflation for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sporting events, entertainment, and the like are frequently performed in forums not availed of cushion seat structure. Various seat structure is provided in the prior art, but is typically of a cumbersome construction discouraging ease of transport. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,039 to Harp wherein a stadium seat structure is arranged with a seat and back portion, each including a storage container, with the seat and back portion arranged for interfolding relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,629 to Drees sets forth an automotive utility unit arranged with a padded top lid for support upon a seat structure within an automotive environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,315 to Pabey, et al. sets forth a seat structure wherein a base plate frame is arranged for mounting upon a stadium bench including a back rest portion mounted thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,207 to Branson sets forth a seat structure arranged for mounting upon a bumper of an associated automobile.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved inflatable seat as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness and arranged for ease of transport and storage during periods of non-use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.